


Stealing Hearts

by fumate



Series: portraits [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, M/M, Romance, Slash, Threesome
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes bilang, mencuri itu tak selalu buruk. Travis dan Connor setuju, terlebih jika yang mereka curi adalah hati sang idola perkemahan. [Slash. Crack Pair. Travis/Percy/Connor for event #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to uncle Rick Riordan. Saya minjam nama aja buat nyalurin hasrat/?  
> SLASH alias BOYS LOVE. Crack Pair. Trisum hehe. Pesan moral kaga bener. Dll~

Travis melirik sekitar sebelum memberi isyarat pada Connor.

Sudah dua hari ini mereka mencuri barang-barang Percy. Hobi baru, bisa dibilang. Pangeran laut itu tentu saja menyadari raibnya benda yang ada di kabinnya. Awalnya hanya iseng semata, tapi melihat ekspresi bingung dan panik Percy membuat keduanya kecanduan. Oh, kau harus melihat wajah itu. Travis sampai sakit perut karena terpingkal-pingkal.

_(dan kalau boleh kukatakan, ada satu motif rahasia yang mendorong mereka melakukan ini semua)_

Maka dari itu, hari ini pun mereka bermaksud mengulang rencana. Dengan Connor berjaga dan Travis melesat mencuri barang seperti biasa. Dalam hati keduanya terkikik, membayangkan raut apa lagi yang akan muncul di wajah Percy.

Setelah memastikan kondisi aman, Travis berjingkat sebentar sebelum berlari kencang ke kabin Poseidon. Berhasil. Dia sampai di sana.

Matanya bergerak-gerak liar, menelusuri tiap inci dari ruangan itu. Mencari-cari barang apa lagi kiranya yang bisa ia ambil. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Travis menentukan pilihannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju perisai yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu hampir mendapatkannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya. Ada yang membekap mulutnya.

Dalam kepanikan yang melanda, Travis menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan nyalangnya segera luntur begitu melihat siapa pengganggu rencana.

“Hai,” ujar Percy sambil tersenyum. “Selamat datang di kabinku”

 _Gawat_ , batin sang Putra Hermes.  _Aku ketahuan_.

Masih tersenyum, Percy menarik seseorang dari belakang dan mendorongnya ke ranjang. Itu Connor. Dia merintih karena pahanya bersenggolan dengan meja nakas sebelum duduk-paksa di sana. Kejadian yang sama terulang pada Travis.

 _Bagaimana ini?_  Connor bertanya lewat tatapan. Travis menggeleng, menunjukkan ketidaktahuan. Dia belum punya rencana untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

“Sekarang katakan padaku, apa maksud kalian mencuri barang-barangku?” tuntut Percy. Travis dan Connor berpandangan, mengangguk kecil sebelum menghembuskan napas berat.

“Kami menginginkan perhatianmu”

Percy mengernyit. “Maaf?”

“Kau mendengarnya tadi”

Detik-detik yang berlalu tiba-tiba terasa menegangkan. Entah kenapa Percy ingin pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

“Perhatianku? Untuk apa?” setelah melalui beberapa saat bersama keheningan, Percy menjadi muak dan membuka mulut.

Travis mendesah. “ _We love you_ ”

Percy terdiam. Otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi, lalu matanya membulat.

“Dengar, ini aneh, kami akui” Connor berujar, melirik sekilas ke saudaranya. “Kau populer, kami tidak berharap banyak akan perasaan ini”

“‘Kami’? Jadi aku harus menerima kalian berdua?”

“Bukan sebuah keharusan,” Travis mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa Connor sudah membuatnya jelas tadi”

“Jadi  _jika_  aku menerima, harus kalian berdua?” koreksi Percy. Connor mengangguk, rambut coklat keritingnya bergoyang kesana-kemari tertiup angin.

“Aku dan Travis selalu berbagi” jelas Connor. Matanya menatap Percy sekilas sebelum menoleh ke arah lain.

Mereka bertiga terdiam selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan jarum jam berdetik kencang menemani tiap tarikan napas yang mereka hembuskan.

“Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya” gumam Percy, kemudian menatap Connor dan Travis bergantian.

“A-apa?” Stoll yang lebih tua tergagap. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

“Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya”

“Artinya?” dalam hati Connor meringis. Pertanyaannya tadi benar-benar idiot. Oh, salahkan hatinya yang berdebar kencang serta saudaranya yang tak kalah bodoh.

“Artinya,” putra Poseidon berkata dengan senyum cerah. “Aku tidak keberatan memperdalam hubungan kita”

Lalu Percy mendapat pelukan hangat dari dua orang sekaligus. Travis dan Connor berpandangan, menyeringai. Hal biasa ketika mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Hermes benar. Mencuri tidak selalu buruk.

Terlebih mencuri hati seorang pahlawan.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Yuhuuu~ aku kembali~
> 
> Kali ini dengan fic StollsCy/? Hoo saya cinta the Stoll Brothers ^^ Daan saya suka Harem!Percy (mostly karena saya pecinta ‘Everyone gets a piece of the hero’)
> 
> So, event #NulisRandom2015 dimulai hari ini. Saya sebagai fangirl serta author melihat ini sebagai peluang/? untuk menyalurkan seluruh otepe-otepe saya tercinta *hug*
> 
> Last, semoga berkenan!


End file.
